bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo manga chapters
This is a complete list of chapters for the Japanese manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the spinoff series Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, both written and illustrated by Yoshio Sawai and serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump. Introduction The series was licensed for an English-language release in the United States and Canada by Viz Media, who released chapters 93–107 in a single volume under their "SJ Advanced" label on November 5, 2005, after which nothing further was translated and released until Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo began serialization in Shonen Jump in July 2007 with chapter 110. Viz then released the Japanese volume 11 as volume 1 under Viz's normal Shonen Jump imprint. Volume 1 * Volume Title: Hajike Festival (ハジケ祭り) * Japanese: ** Release Date: July 9, 2001 ** ISBN: ISBN 4-08-873138-7 * English: ** Release Date: ** ISBN: Chapter List * 1. "Hair" (毛, "Ke") * 2. "Pervert" (変態, "Hentai") * 3. "Hajike Festiva"l (ハジケ祭り, "Hajike Matsuri") * 4. "Christmas" (クリスマス, "Kurisumasu") * 5. "Myth" (神話, "Shinwa") * 6. "Party" (コンパ, "Konpa") * 7. "Full of Memories" (思い出がいっぱい, "Omoide ga Ippai") * 8. "Cycling" (サイクリング, "Saikuringu") * 9. "Love Labyrinth" (ラブ·ラビリンス, "Labu•Labirinsu") * 10. "Lakeside Death Match" (湖畔の死闘, "Kohan no Shitō") Volume 2 * Volume Title: Someone Please Stop Those Three (by Beauty) (誰かあの3人を止めて下さい (by ビュテイ)) * Japanese: ** Release Date: September 9, 2001 ** ISBN: ISBN 4-08-873161-1 * English: ** Release Date: ** ISBN: Chapter List * 11. "I Won't Lose!" (負けられねぇんだよ!, "Makerarenee Nda Yo!") * 12. "Unexpected Stopover Journey" (ぶらり途中下車の旅, "Burari Tochū Gesha no Tabi") * 13. "Assault!! Aitsuhage Tower" (突撃!!アイツハゲ•タワー, "Totsugeki!! Aitsuhage•Tawā"?) * 14. "You're Wrong ~I'm Not Poop~" (違うって ~オレウンコじゃねぇって〜, "Chigautte ~Ore Unko ja nētte~") * 15. "Not Poop, Then What!?" (ウンコじゃなきゃなんなんだ!?, "Unko Ja Nakya Nannanda!?") * 16. "Someone Please Stop Those Three (by Beauty)" (誰かあの3人を止めてください (by ビュティ), "Dareka Ano Sannin o Tomete Kudasai (by Byutei)") * 17. "A New Assassin" (新たなる刺客, "Aratanaru Shikaku") * 18. "A Fart's Feeling is Whimsical♥" (おならの気持ちは気まぐれなの♥, "Onara no Kimochi wa Kimagure na no♥") * 19. "Goodbye Aitsuhage Tenaka Tower" (さらばアイツハゲテナカッ•タワー, "Saraba Aitsuhage Tenaka•Tawā") * 20. "Welcome Gas-can to Bo-bobo Class" (ようこそヘッくんボーボボ組へ, "Yōkoso Hekkun Bo-bobogumi e") Volume 3 * Volume Title: Bo-bobo vs. Jelly Jiggler (ボーボボVSところ天の助) * Japanese: ** Release Date: December 9, 2001 ** ISBN: ISBN 4-08-873198-0 * English: ** Release Date: ** ISBN: Chapter List * 21. "That's Not The Reason" (そんなワケない, "Sonna Wake Nai") * 22. "Homecoming" (帰省, "Kisei") * 23. "A Gift from Jelly Jiggler" (ところてんへの贈り物, "Tokoroten e no Okurimono") * 24. "Amusement Parks are Wonderful!!" (遊園地ってすばらしい!!, "Yūenchi tte Subarashī!!") * 25. "I Love Math, 1•2•3!!" (算数だいすき1•2•3!!, "Sansū Daisuki 1•2•3!!") * 26. "Turtle Rap" (亀ラップ, "Kame Rappu") * 27. "A Haunted House, Farts and a Wedding" (オバケ屋敷とオナラと結婚と, "Obakeyashiki to Onara to Kekkon to") * 28. "Rose" (薔薇, "Bara") * 29. "The Released Farts..." (解き放たれたオナラたちへ。。。, "Tokihanatareta Onara-tachi e...") * 30. "Bo-bobo vs. Jelly Jiggler" (ボーボボVSところ天の助, "Bo-bobo tai Tokoroten no Suke") * 31. "Jihad" (聖戦, "Jihādo") Volume 4 * Volume Title: It's 5 on 5! Everyone Come Together (5対5だヨ! 全員集合) * Japanese: ** Release Date: March 9, 2002 ** ISBN: ISBN 4-08-873234-0 * English: ** Release Date: ** ISBN: Chapter List * 32. "Overcoming Sadness" (せつなさにのせて, "Setsunasa ni Nosete") * 33. "Ever Free" (エバーフリー, "Ebā Furī") * 34. "Interview Expert" (面接の達人, "Mensetsu no Tatsujin") * 35. "Destiny Intertwined by Nosehairs" (鼻毛に絡められた宿命, "Hanage ni Karamerareta Shukumei") * 36. "Fundoshi-senpai" (ふんどし先輩, "Fundoshi Senpai") * 37. "Meeting of the 5 Warriors" (集いし5人の戦士, "Tsudoishi 5-nin no Senshi") * 38. "Go to the Pomade Ring: The Story of the 5 of Us" (ポメードリングに行く 僕達5人の物語, "Pomēdo Ringu ni Iku Boku-tachi 5-nin no Monogatari") * 39. "Wings, Please" (翼をください, "Tsubasa wo Kudasai") * 40. "It's 5 on 5! Everyone Come Together" (5対5だヨ! 全員集合, "5 Tai 5 Da Yo! Zenin Shūgō") * 41. "Gasser's Embarrassing Past" (ヘッポコマルの恥ずかしい過去, "Heppokomaru no Hazukashī Kako") * 42. "Hiding Away That Body" (めくりめくられこの体, "Mekurimekurareko no Karada") Volume 5 * Volume Title: We've Done It! Thanks Everyone for Our First Year (やったぜ! みんなのおかげで1周年) * Japanese: ** Release Date: May 6, 2002 ** ISBN: ISBN 978-4-08-873258-9 * English: ** Release Date: ** ISBN: Chapter List * 43. "Great Fierce Battle!! Bo-bobo World" (大激戦!! 聖鼻毛領域!!, "Daigekisen!! Bo-bobo•Wārudo") * 44. "Bo-bobo: Go to Babylon" (ボーボボ バビロン界え行く, "Bo-bobo Babironkai e Iku") * 45. "The Terrible Babylon Guides" (バビロン案内隊の恐怖, "Babiron Annaitai no Kyōfu") * 46. "New Ultimate Technique" (新必殺技, "Shin Hissatsu Waza") * 47. "Fate X Nosehair X Decisive Battle" (因縁×鼻毛×決戦, "Innen X Hanage X Kessen") * 48. "It's Gunkan" (軍艦です, "Gunkan Desu") * 49. "It's Bo-bobo" (ボーボボです, "Bo-bobo Desu") * 50. "He That Worries Me" (気になるアイツ, "Ki ni Naru Aitsu") * 51. "The Day the Sun Fell" (太陽に堕ちた日, "Taiyō ni Ochita Hi") * 52. "Reviving the Tiger Who Became Empty" (甦りし虚ろなる虎, "Yomigaerishi Utsuro Naru Tora") * 53. "We've Done It! Thanks Everyone for Our First Year" (やったぜ! みんなのおかげで1周年, "Yatta Ze! Minna no Okage de 1 Shūnen") Volume 6 * Volume Title: DedededeDengakuman (でででで田楽マン, DededeDengaku Man) * Japanese: ** Release Date: August 7, 2002 ** ISBN: ISBN 978-4-08-873325-8 * English: ** Release Date: ** ISBN: Chapter List * 54. Just Wanna Cry * 55. "Famicom Generation's Counterattack" (ファミコン世代の逆襲, "Famikon Sedai no Gyakushū") * 56. "End of the Ugly Quarrel" (醜い争いの結末, "Minikui Arasoi no Ketsumatsu") * 57. "Summer! The Sea! Splitting Watermelon!! Yay~~!!!!" (夏だ!海だ!すいか割だ!!わ〜〜!!!!, "Natsu da! Umi da! Suikawari da !! Wa~~!!!!") * 58. "Don Patch's Masterpiece Theater" (首領パッチ名作劇場, "Don Pacchi Meisaku Gekijō") * 59. "A Quiz, Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! I'm Not a Frog I'm Dengaku!" (クイズだぴょん! ぴょん! ぴょん! ぴょん! カエルじゃないよ田楽だよ!, "Quizu da Pyon! Pyon! Pyon! Pyon! Kaeru ja nai yo Dengaku da yo!") * 60. "Secret of Z-Block Base" (Zブロック基地の秘密, "Zeddo Burokku Kichi no Himitsu") * 61. "First-Class" (上等, "Jōtō") * 62. "Plan to Become a Dragon" (ドラゴン化計画, "Doragon-ka Keikaku") * 63. "Heart" (こころん, "Kokoron") * 64. "DedededeDengakuman" (でででで田楽マン, "DedededeDengaku Man") * 65. "Owner of a Tough Heart" (強靭なる心の持ち主, "Kyōjin Naru Kokoro no Mochinushi") Volume 7 * Volume Title: Let's Go Three-Idiot Trio (それいけ3バカトリオ) * Japanese: ** Release Date: November 1, 2002 ** ISBN: ISBN 978-4-08-873339-5 * English: ** Release Date: ** ISBN: Chapter List * 66. "Can I Make 100 Friends?" (友達100人できるかな?, "Tomodachi 100 Nin Dekiru Ka Na?") * 67. "Fierce Battle Curtain Raising!!" (激戦開幕!!, "Gekisen Kaimaku!!") * 68. "Unbuyable Bungling Bay" (買わなきゃバンゲリング•ベイ, "Kawanakya Bangeringu•Bei") * 69. "Tea Ceremony Panic!!" (茶道パニック!!, "Sadō Panikku!!") * 70. "Here's Bo-bobo!!" (これがボーボボ!!, "Kore ga Bo-bobo!!") * 71. "Rice" (お米, "Okome") * 72. "Let's Go Three-Idiot Trio" (それいけ3バカトリオ, "Sore Ike 3 Baka Torio") * 73. "Summit" (頂点, "Chōten") * 74. "The Hajikelists' Party" (ハジケ者たちの宴, "Hajikemono-tachi no Utage") * 75. "Final Battle for the Top" (頂上決戦, "Chōjō Kessen") * 76. "Look at the Frog" (カエルに見える, "Kaeru ni Mieru")